


【汉盖】Walking The Wire

by Shirak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirak/pseuds/Shirak
Summary: 龙！汉/龙！盖混乱时间线，无逻辑片段，充满生物学错误和OOC康纳&900未出现





	【汉盖】Walking The Wire

**Author's Note:**

> 龙！汉/龙！盖  
> 混乱时间线，无逻辑片段，充满生物学错误和OOC  
> 康纳&900未出现

盖文的龙化并不成功，最开始完全化形的幼龙拖着一对覆盖着稀疏绒毛的翅翼摇摇晃晃地想要远离带着探究眼神的人类，他还没适应四爪着地的行走方式，耷拉着的翅膀和笨重的尾巴严重影响了他的平衡，连卡姆斯基这样的宅男都可以轻松拽着他的翅膀将他拖回来。  
三个月后张大嘴喷吐龙息试图发动攻击的盖文得到了第一条评价，“它像是个没气的打火机”。愤怒的盖文甚至无法迅速转过身用尾巴抽打做出无理评价的人类，卡姆斯基礼貌地请走了对方，席地而坐，掰开弟弟的嘴检查新生的牙齿。盖文的人类形态发育得很好，但在龙形态下他只能算是个刚刚学会走路的婴儿，一缕烟雾从鼻孔喷出，带着并不好闻的硫磺味儿。卡姆斯基眯起眼睛，他的弟弟只有一半龙类的血统，棕红色的被毛取代了寻常的鳞甲，犬科动物的爪子让他看起来更加无害。卡姆斯基思考着这是否是盖文的混血血统带来的不良影响，他让盖文合上嘴，转而托起弟弟的前脚，无法收回的爪趾需要定期修剪，原本带着黑色斑块的粉色肉垫已经不再柔软，盖文为了适应他的另一种形态开始更多地用龙形生活。  
卡姆斯基满意地将平板摆在一边，他仍然有大量时间来收集资料填补他的知识空缺。

盖文•里德的警员生涯在第一个月就遭受了冲击，他大致掌握了隐藏龙类身份的要点，尽量控制自己的情绪（尽管卡姆斯基“安慰”过他半龙血统只有极小几率才会让他在失控的时候化为龙形）。然而汉克•安德森在某天午间休息时将他带到了审讯室，对方锁了房门，关闭了摄像头，在年轻警员的疑惑目光中握住了对方的手腕，“小子，你的血统会失控吗？”  
盖文迟疑地看着对方，他向后靠在椅子上，想要躲避来自对方的质问和锐利的目光。过去一个月的时间里安德森看起来都和他表现得那样，友好，可靠，虽然他鼓励盖文时拍着后辈的力量时常让毫无防备的年轻警员一个踉跄。盖文尊重对方，甚至带着点微妙的仰慕。但现在他从安德森身上读到了毫无来由的压迫。审讯室的灯光刺得他眼睛发疼，盖文开始呼吸困难，他说不清到底是空气被抽走了还是氧气像溺水般强制性灌入他的鼻子。安德森靠在桌边，捏住盖文手腕的手收紧了，盖文怀疑他的骨头在咔咔作响，几乎被捏碎。但实际上他没有任何感觉，他被迫将所有的注意力集中在对方身上。  
他艰难地从混乱的思绪里捕捉到一个词，龙威。  
人类无法做到这一点，龙威不需要从动作和神情里展现出来，这是无声的命令。弱势的龙类对血统更纯正、实力更强悍的同族有着本能的畏惧，安德森的目光直直投进他眼中，让盖文瑟缩着后退。但当他怯弱、羞耻地供出了自己的混血身份后这种令他颤抖的威压立刻被撤走了，年长警探的手掌压在他后颈，温暖有力，“没事了，孩子。很抱歉吓到你。”  
和盖文不同，汉克•安德森有着纯正的龙类血统，少见的灰蓝色皮毛和更少见的两对翅翼，盖文对此羡慕不已，汉克拥有一对象征着力量和身份的角，他也有更强壮的体型、更厚实的脚爪。汉克没有演示过，但盖文知道他的龙息近似滚烫的岩浆，能够在瞬间造成大面积杀伤力，这也意味着汉克必须格外控制自己的脾气。  
盖文说不清这种感觉，或许这和他的血统有关，对汉克的渴望甚至超过他好胜的争斗本能，他悄悄接近汉克，以好学的后辈的名义，年长的警探因为他特殊的身份默许了一些逾越过线的接触。

而盖文开始感到不满足，随着年纪的增长，雄龙的占有欲开始蠢蠢欲动，他们的族类太稀少了，即使是卡姆斯基也无法为盖文找到合适的配偶。盖文烦躁地将整个身体挤入卡姆斯基的泳池，两台克洛伊离远了些，给这头年轻的龙让出了空间。和传说中龙的特质相似，盖文的确喜欢闪亮的事物，但他对金发的克洛伊仍然敬而远之，只允许通过图灵测试的那一台替他清洁打理。卡姆斯基不擅长这件事，他的哥哥更喜欢将盖文的每处细节记录下来，包括他从小到大在空中短暂的悬停时间。  
现在卡姆斯基坐在泳池边，检查着盖文的翼膜，这地方很敏感，不知是不是因为缺乏羽毛的覆盖，当气流刷过的时候他常常会感到不安，卡姆斯基的手指贴在这里，让盖文想要收起双翼紧紧贴在体侧，他喷着气，试图把注意力转到卡姆斯基的平板上，那上面有飞龙的雏形，天知道卡姆斯基又在打什么主意，盖文很少过问他的研究，这不关他的事，反正卡姆斯基的天才脑袋也没法替他缺少配偶的现状想出一个合适的解决方案。  
“你最近好像很容易感到不安。”卡姆斯基停手，盖文迅速收回了发烫的翅翼，用一个响鼻表示了不屑。  
他哥哥露出狡猾的笑容，“我的小龙长大了吗？”  
盖文对他怒目而视，他早已经是成年龙了，如果卡姆斯基在试图暗示他无法灵活地掌控飞行技能和喷火球他现在就会把这儿夷为平地。  
但卡姆斯基的手掌贴上了盖文的鼻子，安抚着烦躁的弟弟，“我想你到这个年纪了，亲爱的弟弟，压制自己的本性并不是最好的解决方案。”

盖文花了一晚上思考卡姆斯基的建议，这句话包含着太多的暗示，卡姆斯基知道这一切了吗？他困惑地想，这意思是他该主动些吗？盖文在黑暗里睁开眼睛，他被这样的梦境和随时随地蹦出来的想法折磨太久了，或许他该试一次，汉克看起来并不拒绝他的靠近。

他邀请汉克喝了酒，用了半挑衅的口吻试图激起对方的情绪，他成功了。盖文不确定汉克是否听懂了背后的暗示，但汉克的确在两杯威士忌下肚后揽着他的肩膀把盖文带上车。盖文没喝酒，他坐在驾驶座上，最后确认了一下汉克的表情，警探没醉，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛正注视着他。盖文吐出一口气，没有任何龙威他都能被这混蛋看到想要示弱。  
他们把车停在山上，眼下的天气没人会来人迹罕至的森林深处露营，盖文知道这里被围起来了。他走下车，远处城市的灯光和他们所处的地方有些距离了。年轻的警员脱下外套，他们用不着这些。  
盖文抖了抖贴在身侧的双翼，他仍然对此有种自卑，他听到汉克抖开翅膀的声音，羽毛之间的摩擦声。盖文嗅着空气里的味道，本该为地盘打得不可开交的两头成年雄性却异常和谐地站在同一块高地。他小心翼翼蹭上去，压低脑袋做出了温顺的姿态，汉克看起来有他两倍大，展开的翅膀内侧是比体表被毛稍浅的色彩，毛绒绒的长尾巴垂落在草地上，刷过草叶。晚风将他的鬃毛吹起，他就像一头正值壮年的雄狮，灰蓝的被毛都被霞光镀上了一层金色，汉克的眼睛被落日余晖和远山映衬得更加清澈，他看起来就是有这么完美。  
盖文自下而上仰视对方，谨慎地踏出了第一步，他收紧了翅翼半蹲下来，讨好地舔上了对方的鼻尖。汉克打量着他，眼神里既没有厌恶也没有鼓励，连脚爪都未挪动半分。盖文甩着尾巴，仔细闻着空气里的味道，汉克一定知道他发情了，但他没有回应。即使看到盖文翻身躺在草地上露出肚皮，他也只是低下头舔了舔盖文的耳朵，对于另一方展示出腹部的暗示装作没有看见。年轻的雄龙开始失去耐性，他蹭过汉克的脖颈，像头恳求爱抚的大型猛兽从喉咙深处发出低低的呼噜，这让盖文有一瞬间的羞耻，但本能占据了上风，他需要一个配偶，而汉克可以是。  
盖文终于被惹恼了，他跳起来，伸出爪子扑上前想要撕咬对方，仅剩的耐性被消耗殆尽，他开始激怒汉克，用牙齿不轻不重地在对方敏感的翅膀根部留下齿痕。这招奏效了。盖文被叼着脖颈甩在草地上，他喷着气，兴奋和紧张兼而有之，另一条的雄龙的呼吸沉重地打在他耳边，灼热的气息让燥热难安的年轻雄龙忍不住扭了扭身体。  
汉克放出了龙威，这立刻就让盖文彻底安静了下来，他趴下身，承受着汉克的重量，而他都不需要任何命令就臣服了，双翼打开，歪过尾巴向上抬起。汉克压了下来，最先行动的是他的尾巴，毛绒绒的长尾缠住了盖文的，汉克侧过身，试探着触碰未经人事的隐秘洞口。盖文扒住地面，他的呼吸加快了，紧贴着地面的心脏跳动得越发厉害，汉克的胸腔就紧挨在他背上，盖文可以同时捕捉到两段频率不一致的心跳。  
他在汉克进入的时候发出了一声短促尖锐的气音，汉克真是该死的大，他的尺寸和他的身型完美相称，盖文之前一定是没有考虑到他能否承受这一切。不过他还是做到了。雄龙的阴茎往里缓慢推进，在盖文挣扎的时候年长者适时地张口，锐利的牙齿穿过被毛，刺入盖文后颈。年轻的雄龙哀鸣起来，被撑开和被穿透皮肉的痛苦让他威胁的嘶声又一次低了下去，他急促的呼吸将面前的草叶吹动，而盖文的眼神只能落在远处的某棵树上，他扭动着想要逃开这一切，操他的，他真的不知道结果会这样。汉克发出了低沉的吼声，年长的雄龙富有穿透力的警告从喉间滚出，让盖文颤抖着雌伏在地。  
他能够感受到汉克终于真正地兴奋起来了。那双厚重有力的前爪压在盖文的双爪上，软和厚实的肉垫以及趾间细密的绒毛带来了盖文喜欢的温度，汉克稍稍起身，好让盖文能够撅起屁股，让两条尾巴更紧密地贴合在一起。盖文不知道自己能撑多久，他的后腿已经开始发抖，但他的阴茎又颤巍巍抬起头，随着汉克的动作摩擦着草地，强烈的感官刺激让盖文哼叫起来，他的爪子牢牢扒着地面，害怕在下一刻因为猛烈的撞击被推开。  
如果这还不够的话，在盖文闭上眼睛摇摆在被充满和被压制的情绪中时他突然被提了起来。是真实的，盖文睁开眼，因为逐渐远离自己的地面而惊慌失措地拍打着翅膀。他被年长的龙半抱半托起来，沉在他身体里的性器因为上升的动作滑脱出来，让盖文下意识地摆着尾巴想卷住对方。“别动。”汉克低沉的声音在他耳边响起，盖文僵硬的前爪蜷缩起来，他羞耻地看着自己被暴露在空中的裸露的器官。如果这附近有人拍下来，那卡姆斯基会是第一个跑来看笑话的，或许他还会问问盖文这是什么感觉。盖文混乱地想，他们的高度已经超过了约十米，鬼知道汉克为什么会突然想要这种情趣。下一秒盖文被抛起来，只是瞬间他又落回了汉克怀里，因为重力的缘故盖文完全地沉在汉克身上，顺着这个动作再一次捣进来的阴茎将毫无经验的年轻龙类逼出了一声嘶吼。他无法形容这感觉，因为他不知道这该是痛还是爽，他差点射了，艹，龙也能感觉到类似人类的快感吗？  
盖文的眼神已经涣散，软垂着的双翼被半空中的冷风吹过，让翅膀尖儿上的羽毛竖直了，他无法对此做出任何反应，因为接下来主导权和他自己已经被完整交在了汉克•安德森手中。他的身体被托起来，盖文不知道汉克是怎么能做到的，他模糊地想或许是那对宽大的翅膀，也许是某种龙类的魔法。汉克搂着他，有力的前肢从腋下托举着钳住盖文，摩擦着他的翅膀根部，而紧贴着他腰胯的是汉克温暖的、甚至滚烫的腹部，盖文扭着屁股蹭了蹭那片柔软的区域，换来了汉克在他翅翼的尖端惩罚性地咬了一口。盖文疼得叫唤，汉克湿热的舌头又安慰性地舔舐着刚刚被咬过的地方，引发了两声意味不明的哼哼唧唧。汉克的一只爪子移向下方，按在盖文稀疏少毛的腹部，被摸到弱点的年轻雄龙吓得夹紧后方，汉克被这出乎意料的举动刺激到了，突然弹出来的爪尖嵌进腹部，换来了盖文黏糊糊的几声求饶。  
他的阴茎还硬着，在风中战栗着抽动了几下，快感又将他不断推向边缘，盖文开始不安分起来，他预感到接下来会发生什么，但他不是雌龙，他开始害怕起来。  
汉克磨蹭着他的颈侧试图安慰惊慌失措的盖文，他并不好受，龙类的发情期对双方都是折磨，尤其是面对一头同性，汉克只能凭借本能去应对眼前的状况，他也担心这头混血会受到伤害。他放缓了即将到来的爆发，缓慢地借着重力操进去，又慢慢抽出来，直到慢吞吞的折磨又一次逼出了盖文不满的哭叫。汉克想彻底扔掉理智，他们得完成这个。  
感谢他强大的血统和依然坚守阵地的理智，当汉克射出来时，他确保了他们的安全，盖文应该也射了，汉克回想起他抖动的后腿和突然僵硬的身体。他等待着盖文缓过神来，然后慢慢抽出阴茎，后者缩起身体，并拢后腿，看起来竟然有几分像只驯顺的家猫。

“做得好，乖孩子。”盖文被放在地上，前肢无力地叠放在胸口，后腿因为某种不可说的缘故仍然蜷缩着举在空中。汉克的吻部戳在他下巴上，安抚性地舔着颤抖的盖文，“不用担心，如果你想，你可以换到任何舒服的姿势*。”  
盖文茫然地看着对方，弄不清话里的意思。他身体里的燥热退下去了，取而代之的是流遍全身的温暖。这个决定是正确的，年轻的雄龙满意地想。


End file.
